Our Love
by sashamasha007
Summary: Kurt transfers to dalton and is shy. can Blaine the warblers help him to get out of his shell rated M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A/N: Yes Kurt transfers to Dalton. However he doesn't go back to McKinley and there is no Sebastian or anyone that could get in the way of the relationship. Future Klaine._

Kurt and Burt had pulled up to what was now his new school. It was a little after 10 at night and was the second week into term, and it was fair to say he was a nervous as hell! He didn't know what the boys would be like, if they were nice or mean, but one thing that he was glad about was the fact he had his own dorm.

They walked into the large castle looking building and headed to the dean's office. The three chatted for just over an hour and Kurt was given a key to his new dorm. They went back to the car, got his stuff and headed to his room. An hour or so later Burt left his son to settle in.

*Klaine*

The next morning Kurt woke up and got ready for his first day, he went to breakfast just as the canteen opened and took his food back to his dorm. He had period 1 free so decided to go to the library and get some books he needed for history and English. As he looked through the shelves ne noticed he was being watched which made him feel uneasy so he went to the counter and checked out the books before heading back to his dorm.

He went on to maths where he took the seat at the back in the corner, hoping to go unnoticed but saw a pair of hazel on him, when the boy finally noticed Kurt looking back he smiled and turned back to the equation being put on the board.

The rest of the lessons went easy for Kurt and was 5 minutes away from being released for the night after a long tiring first day at his new school which looked very much like Hogwarts. Just as the bell went Kurt packed his stuff up and headed to the door to go to the library to get a start on the English book he needed for the term.

He sat in the library with his books on a table iPod in and began to write not noticing the same hazel eyed boy and his friends sitting at a table opposite staring at him. As some time went by the boys were shocked at how much this boy had written wondering how he could write so much on just a small task. Kurt then got up and left the library and headed to his dorm for the night as he wanted to get an early night.

English was his first subject today. As everyone walked in they had to place their homework on the desk which was given to them the previous day. During the lesson they were set on task as their teacher marked what they had produced. 10 minutes before the end she stopped the class and began "Some of you have produced some very good work, where as some haven't. However the is one student who has surprised me in the best way possible and completed the entire term project in one night gaining full marks and not a single spelling mistake, that student is Kurt Hummel. Well done" The whole class gasped in shock.

The rest of the day went well and he retreated back to his dorm for the night to do homework, he plugged his iPod into the docks and began to sing along.

Blaine was walking down the corridor when he hear the most beautiful voice, he quickly texted the warblers to come to the dorm. When they arrived they listened for what seemed like hours and it could have been when they finally started to hear movement so the ran around the corner as the door opened and saw the boy form English heading out. They walked over to the window and saw him getting into the car driving away, when Blaine finally said "we need to get him into the warblers like now, he is so good" the other warblers agreed and the all walked away thinking about what they had just heard.

Just before curfew Kurt arrived back at Dalton and walked through the common rooms back his dorm for the night. When he walked into the dorm he saw a note on the floor and picked it up saying… _ 'Hey I'm Blaine I just wanted to tell you that you have a really good voice' _Kurt wondered if that was the boy from English, he sure hoped it was because he was cute. That night Kurt went to sleep smiling for the first time since he had been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning after breakfast Kurt went to the library to do some reading for History as he has that today last period, he sat down when a group of boys walked over to his sitting down at his table all smiling brightly. "Hi I'm Wes" he said a little too cheerily for that time in the morning "Wes enough! I'm so sorry he isn't always like this he just has extra sugar this morning, I'm Blaine" Kurt secretly cheered inside at the fact his prediction was right. "I'm Kurt" he replied in a small voice "it's nice to meet you Kurt; you have a really nice voice" Kurt blushed at the comment "Thanks"  
The school bell then went and they all got up "Hey Kurt do you want to come with us?" Kurt was in shock '_were they serious? Did they really want him to come?' _"Sure" was all he said and they were off to class.

When they arrived at the class "sit with me?" Blaine asked with a slight pout, all Kurt did was blush and nod. During the lesson a bunch of hard maths equations were put up on the board leaving all the boys falling into their seats looking at it like it was spaghetti. Kurt immediately began to work on the equations and finished before the boys had even started "What's wrong Mr Hummel, do you not understand" Mr. Logan asked. "No sir I'm finished" Kurt replied. Mr Logan walked over to Kurt and checked his book "how on earth did you finish all those questions before the rest even started?" he asked looking down at Kurt. "I was taught this at my old school" he answered "Well I must say I'm very impressed Mr Hummel". The lesson finished and they had a free period so they went to the common rooms to hang out.

They all sat down around the table when Wes finally said "So Kurt you have a really amazing voice and we would love to have you in the warblers. What do you say?" Kurt looked at them in confusion "What are the warblers? Is it some sort if glee club?" they all nodded, Kurt thought for a moment and replied with a simple "yes" all the boys cheered and rushed over to hug him. "Well then now that we have our newest member we will have bonding night on Friday" Kurt looked over to Blaine and he whispered in his ear "it's basically a night when we talk about ourselves, why we're here and what we like then we will order pizza and watch some movies" Kurt nodded

They all went to the rest of their lessons together and the bell for the end of the day went when they all rushed to the library to start on the history project as they had all been put into a group. "I'm so confused, this topic doesn't make any sense" said Jeff "I agree" said nick and as did all the other warblers except Kurt. "Kurt what do you think" everyone turned to look at Kurt "Well we could always focus on one aspect of the war which would then lead to us getting knowledge of everything else" it took a moment but then everyone smiled and did just that.

It was now Friday and the boys had just been let out for the weekend, they all went to their dorms when there was a knock on Kurt's door "come in" he called, seconds later Blaine walked in and took a seat on his bed, after a few moments of silence Kurt took a seat next to Blaine "What's up?" he asked looking into Blaine's eyes "Tonight were all going to share information about ourselves, but I just wanted to tell you, you don't need to share anything you don't want to ok?" Kurt nodded "I was wondering can I sit next to you Blaine, I mean when I tell my story?" Blaine looked deeper into his eyes "you don't ever need to ask ok? The answer will always be yes" with that Kurt nodded and they got up, Blaine reaching for Kurt's hand and him taking it before heading down to what was going to be a long and interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So thankful for the reviews and comments, just to clarify this story will be written in 3__rd__ person in case some of you didn't understand and it will become a lot more in-depth with character feelings etc. I hope you enjoy, reviews and PM's are always good, the brighten my day and if you have any suggestions what so ever please do tell and I will try and get them into the story as best as possible but don't worry if it doesn't happen straight away.__** Also I will try to update as often as possible but at the moment I'm choosing my options for GCSE'S and have a lot of exams.**_

Chapter 3

As Kurt and Blaine headed down the corridor towards the commons Blaine suddenly felt Kurt tense up so Blaine pulled him to sit down on the window sill to see what was wrong "Kurt are you ok, you look really pale?" when Kurt didn't reply his had started to stroke Kurt's "I'm just scared that all." He replied looking back to Blaine. "You'll be fine and I'll be there to hold your hand if you need to. Ok?" Kurt nodded "well let's get in there then before the best bed spots are taken" they got up and went into the common room secretly thanking themselves there was a spare couch which was in fact a pull out bed.

About half an hour later the rest of the warblers arrived in the commons all sitting around talking when Wes stopped them by saying "Ok guys so I think we should go around each telling our stories so we can get to know one another, then order some pizza and watch so movies yh?" everyone nodded "Ok err… I'll go first…. I'm Trent and before I came to Dalton I went to a public school just outside of Ohio, everything was good, I has a girlfriend and I was really happy when my parents began fighting, it continued for a few months when finally one day I woke up and she was gone. At first I hated her; she left no note just up and left. I was at a family party when I over hear my aunts talking about why my mother had left, they said something about my father cheating on her with the receptionist so I decided to ask my father and he told me everything. Within a few months my father was married to his receptionist and they were happy for a while but then it turned out she was cheating on him and so he started drinking and then he took his anger out on me, he hit me called me worthless and told me it was all my fault. One night he was really drunk and it was late, he then came into my room and started to beat me up saying that both his divorces, that I was a mistake and the only reason he married my mother was so that I wasn't born out of wed lock. It was so bad that night I couldn't breathe but I managed to get to my phone and called 911. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital and my mother in a chair crying, she told me how sorry she was, my father was then arrested and my mother remarried and is now very happy as am I since I got here."

"I'm Wes, I've been here since freshman year, my parents are not together anymore they haven't been since he upped and left taking everything with him when I was 5 just leaving my mother and I, but that's ok, I've learnt that I cannot rely on anyone so in some ways I'm grateful, my mother is happy with my dad and so am I"

"Hi I'm Jeff I came here not for a bad reason really just the fact that my dad got a promotion and I moved here but my mum didn't want me going to a public school because I'm gay and she didn't want me to get hurt."

"I'm Nick and I transferred here because when I came out to my parents they didn't want me being bullied so they sent me here for my safety and I'm glad they did because I've met the love of my life."

A few awe's went around the room as Jeff kissed Nick.

"I'm David and I came here because my dad transferred in my final year in middle school and have been here with Wes since the first day of freshman year."

"I'm Blaine and I went to a public school before I transferred school. My life was good and we were the perfect family, brother at college studying law, me at home with my mother and father everyone one was happy, at least until I was 13. All my life I've been sure I was gay so one night I decided to tell my parents, when I told them my mother just sat there in silence staring at me while my father started shouting at me telling me I was worthless and that I was going to hell. It continued like that for a while but one day when I got home from school I had a black eye and he told me that I deserved it and that's what people like me got, and that was it I finally lost it so I shouted at him and tried to run away but he stopped me and beat me up. The next day I woke up in my mother's car so I asked here where we were going and she told me she had left my father and we were going to start a fresh in Westerville. 2 months later they were divorced and a year later she met my stepdad who she married soon after."

After a few moments of silence everyone looked at Kurt and Blaine took his hand

"Ok so I'm Kurt, before I came here I went to McKinley in Lima. My live was great but when I turned 8 my mum died." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in reassurance before he continued "My father always knew I was gay and had accepted me, when I was at McKinley the jocks took a particular interest to me and made my life a living hell, throwing me in dumpsters, being slushied and beaten up. The leader of them David was the worst, he targeted me the most but to top it off one day I fought back and he kissed me as said that if I ever told anyone what he did he would kill me, so from then on after he would make the beatings just that little bit worse so I knew my place. My father had enough! To be fair if I had told him sooner it wouldn't have happened but when he met Carole he was happy again, when they got married her and her son moved in, he was perfect. Athletic, smart, talented AND straight, everything a father could want in a son. Anyway he would spend more time with Finn and we grew apart, slowly but surely he became more of a son than I ever did and I became a stranger in my own home. I mean my friends were great but I needed my father."

When Kurt looked around the room there wasn't a single dry eye, but was suddenly Blaine had pulled him into a bone crushing hug "oh Kurt I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Kurt began to cry into Blaine's shoulder, After what seemed like ages the finally pulled away and dried their tears, they ordered pizza and settled down to watch Harry Potter Blaine's head resting his head in Kurt's neck and Kurt's over Blaine's both noticing how perfect it felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the movie ended it was almost midnight so Nick being Nick came up with an idea "guys lets tell scary stories" all the boys agreed. One by one they went round the room telling their stories but now it was finally Kurt's.

"There once was a boy, who lived in the town just outside of Ohio. He was in fifth grade and the night of their performance of a show his parents had finished work late so they rushed to his school for the evening but sadly lost their lives in a car crash. So the boy now orphaned was sent to live with his grandparent who completely blamed him for his parents' death. When he went to school he was bullied and teased everyone whispering about him being a murderer, this continued into high school to and one night when he was at home he had a fight with his grandparents and killed them both, storing their corpses in a chest freezer in their basement. The next day he went onto school and people noticed him acting weird but thought nothing on it. The same day he had gym last period and was getting changed when 3 of the jocks came in and started to bash him around when suddenly he pulled out a bloody knife, the same he used to kill his grandparents with and stabbed all three of them, shoving their bodies into gym lockers. The next day the gym teacher noticed a smell coming from the changing room and blood on the wall when he opened the locker 3 bodies fell out and he looked to his right…" Kurt looked up into the room and saw fear in everyone's eyes so he got up and started to walk around before continuing "and saw a figure with a knifeand with that everything went black" Just then all the power switched off and all the boys screamed, Kurt was quite proud of himself as he knew there was going to be a power outage from the app on his phone but what he didn't expect is to have Blaine jump into his lap.

About 15 minutes later as soon as the power came back on Wes stopped crying into David and decided to change the subject "well done Hummel, nicely done but I think we should all try and get some sleep so goodnight boys" all the boys got under their blankets and settled down, but Blaine was still shaking in Kurt's lap. "Hey Blaine are you ok? You know it was just a story right" Blaine nodded, still shaking "Hey do you want to back to my dorm instead?" Blaine nodded still clutching onto Kurt "ok ill wake Wes so he and David can take the couch". Wes woke David and Wes up telling them he was taking Blaine up to his dorm to get some rest. Kurt then went back over to Blaine, Blaine clinging onto Kurt as they walked up to his dorm.

Once they arrived at his dorm Kurt sat Blaine down on his bed and got him a glass of water before taking a seat next to him. After a few moments of silence and Blaine catching his breath he said "I'm sorry Kurt you must think I'm such a baby getting freaked out over that" Kurt took Blaine's hand and looked into his eyes "Never Blaine, when I look at you a see a dapper young gentleman who puts everyone else before himself, nothing bad." They looked at each other for a while longer before realising how late it was "Let's get some sleep" suggested Kurt Blaine nodded and 10 minutes later after changing the both settled into bed Blaine's head on Kurt's shoulder and hands intertwined over the covers, both falling into a relaxing and peaceful sleep.

_A/N: I will try to update as often as possible but it depends on the amount of work I have to do at home. But it wall at least be once a week more on breaks. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I've had a lot of exams. Good news is that I have break soon so ill update a lot more._

Chapter 5

The next morning Blaine woke before Kurt and noticed he wasn't in his room so he looked up and saw Kurt asleep. He smiled at the sight and snuggled back into Kurt's shoulder falling instantly back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Kurt woke up and heard singing in the shower and was instantly was pulled into a trance:  
_I'll make love to you  
like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night._

_I'll make love to you  
like you want me to  
and I will not let go  
till you tell me too_

_BABY tonight is your night!  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on you night  
anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life_

Suddenly the water stopped running pulling him back to life and 5 minutes later Blaine emerged to find a Kurt reading the latest edition of vogue, so he walked over to the bed where Kurt was sitting and took the magazine out of his hand making Kurt give him full attention. "So I was thinking that we should talk about last night" Kurt took a deep breath before adding "you mean the story or the group share?" Blaine sat full on the bed facing Kurt "well both" they sat in silence for a few moments before taking Kurt's hand and continuing "Kurt I know that this must hard for you with everything at home and being new here but nothing bad will happen and we will always look out for you" Kurt just nodded and Blaine pulled him into a hug.

They then realised that they were too late for breakfast so they went down to the common rooms where the saw all the boys were still fast asleep. They then left the common rooms and went into the house kitchen where they decided to make breakfast for the boys. Blaine making coffee and toasting bread as Kurt made his mums signature cookies.

About an hour later the cookies were done and they started to hear movement. They placed the food on the table when one by one each boy entered the kitchen eyes widening when they saw the spread on the table.

**A/N: I won't be able to update this week as I have more end of term exams but I'll be able to update the week after as it is end of term. Reviews are always nice too. They make my day.**


End file.
